


Усы Урсы, а также фейерверки

by Agres



Series: Балаган Древних 2 [3]
Category: Dota 2
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agres/pseuds/Agres
Summary: Возжелавшая повидать Урсу Рилай не может просто так взять и телепортироваться до восточных башен, ей непременно нужно покататься на машине Риззрака. А где психующий из-за леса Риззрак, там проблемы — но на этот раз проблемы решит оказавшийся поблизости Ксин. Проблемы мог бы решить и Рубик, да только магус с похмелья не может вспомнить, что вообще происходит и кто он такой.
Series: Балаган Древних 2 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864375





	Усы Урсы, а также фейерверки

**Author's Note:**

> zzz: Усы Урсы в берлоге  
> zzz: Навещали Рошана, сказали, что видели только сыр
> 
> yyy: Ща пожру и лягу обратно, очень плохо себя =((  
> xxx: бедный  
> xxx: дай мне идей для буковок  
> yyy: Во - Варфрейм Оберон пытаеться избавится от похмелья, а оно не у него а у оператора.  
> yyy: Рубик с похмелья пытается понять, кто он и пытается по своим кастам сообразить он это или нет  
> yyy: спать пойду =((

Это был прекрасный солнечный день, ясный и тёплый. С точки зрения Рилай, в подобный день хорошо нежиться в гамаке с книжкой или же сидеть на веранде с чашкой кофе и тёплым кексом. Рилай так бы и поступила, если бы не мучившая её уже долгое время мысль. Решив, что столь прекрасный день отлично подходит для воплощения мысли в реальность, дева тщательно завернула половину кекса и вместе с большим термосом кофе уложила свёрток в корзинку.  
Следом за собирающейся девушкой угрюмо ходил Свен, активно допытывающийся, куда та намылилась.  
— В лес, — повторяла Рилай, натягивая гольфы и надевая плотные, потрёпанные штаны для вылазок. — Я же сказала, в лес. Нет, не к Люциферу. Да не к Люциферу, угомонись уже! К Урсе. Что значит зачем? Усы считать.  
— Женщина, прекрати молоть чушь, — сердился Свен, нимало не веривший в отмазку про усы Урсы. — Отвечай честно, куда собралась? Я тебя одну в лес не пущу.  
Тщательно подвязывающая гетры Рилай не обращала никакого внимания на недовольство рыцаря.  
— Я одна и не собираюсь, меня Риззрак или Аюшта проводят. Хочешь — идём с нами. Только потом не ной, что тебе-де скучно. Я тебя с собой не звала.  
Свен колебался, не зная, как поступить — с одной стороны, он не хотел отпускать придумавшую столь подозрительную отговорку Рилай одну, с другой — путь к Урсе был неблизкий. Кроме того, кузнецы звали его помочь с практической проверкой зачарования новой партии тяжелого оружия.  
Решив, что набить морду Люциферу он всегда успеет, а тратить часов этак пять на собирание ягод совершенно не хочется, Свен только пригрозил:  
— Я потом у Урсы лично спрошу.  
— Спроси, — разрешила Рилай, покрутившись напоследок перед зеркалом и подхватив корзинку с кексом и кофе. — Если всё пойдёт как я задумала, Риззрак или Аюшта наберут ягод, я Урсу приглашу на пироги. Вот и спросишь.  
Утешившийся Свен проводил поцеловавшую его на прощание подругу, проигнорировал оставленный для него кекс, деловито достал из погреба кусок ветчины и так прямо с ветчиной под мышкой и направился в сторону кузницы.  
  
В кузнице, как всегда, кипела работа. Крипы раздували горн; Юрнеро сосредоточенно обрабатывал заготовку, по мере необходимости меняя молоток. Ксин деловито подставлял пробойник да придерживал раскалённый металл, время от времени поворачивая или прогревая заготовку.  
Нериф, как самый занятой, пил на ступенях лестницы кальвадос. До сих пор так никто и не знал, привык ли оракул к кузнечному шуму или же просветлённо таковой игнорировал.  
Свен подождал, пока соизволивший обратить на него внимание Нериф не уберёт со ступенек свои бутылку и стакан, и поднялся мимо того на веранду.  
— В можжевельнике, — принюхался Нериф к соблазнительному запаху ветчины и продолжил пить кальвадос, размышляя о джине с тоником. — Только ты зря пришёл, рыцарь, не получится сегодня оружие испытывать.  
Оракулу пришлось повысить голос, чтобы перекричать доносившиеся от наковальни с горном звон и гул.  
Проигнорировавший слова оракула Свен оставил ветчину на бортике веранды, прошёл в подсобку с готовым оружием и вышел обратно, бесцеремонно тыкнув Нерифа в плечо обухом клевца.  
— Собери мне колоду какую-нибудь, а то прямо на тебе буду проверять.  
Тот в этот момент как раз наливал в стакан новую порцию и из-за толчка пролил изрядную часть кальвадоса на себя. Недовольно поставив стакан на ступеньку, Нериф поднялся с лестницы, отошёл на шаг в сторону и, прикрыв ладонью глаза, пристально посмотрел на небо:  
— Не обманывайся солнечной погодой, рыцарь, скоро разразится шторм.  
— Да и что мне с него, — буркнул Свен. — На чём оружие проверять-то? Эти там заняты.  
— Ты не понял, рыцарь, — широко улыбнулся Нериф, поворачиваясь к нему, — Я же сказал, что не получится сегодня работать. Шторм будет.  
— Какой ещё шторм? — нахмурился Свен, начавший подозревать неладное.  
Нериф снова посмотрел на небо, прищурился, словно что-то высчитывал в уме:  
— Они приходят внезапно и Ад следует за ними. Но магус знает о шторме больше, чем сам генерал.  
— А где, кстати, Рубик? — оглянулся Свен. — Он же должен был быть здесь?  
— Должен был, — согласился Нериф. — А где он сейчас — понятия не имею. Кстати...  
Со стороны кузнецов раздался лёгкий звук, напоминавший перезвон колокольчиков — Ксин создал и незамедлительно выслал своего огненного двойника.  
Свен даже не обратил внимания, когда смолк железный звук ударов. Стоило только Нерифу упомянуть отсутствовавшего магуса, как работа неизменно останавливалась — целестиал всегда верно расставлял приоритеты.  
— Я к Эзрайту, Свен к Нортрому, — сказал Ксин. — Или нет, Юрнеро к Нортрому, он быстрее. Одна нога здесь, другая там.  
Не говоря больше ни слова, Ксин умчался по направлению к огненному двойнику. Поколебавшийся Юрнеро без желания отставил кувалду, дал крипам краткие указания касаемо оставленной на наковальне заготовки и торопливо спустился с веранды.  
— Так надо проверять что-нибудь или нет? — крикнул Свен вслед быстро удалявшемуся с территории кузницы джаггернауту. — Куда вы все разбежались?  
Посмеивающийся Нериф бросил заинтересованный взгляд на бортик веранды, где лежала плотно обвязанная кулинарной бечевой большая ветчина.  
  
А Рубик тем временем очнулся в лесу, обнаруживая себя лежащим прямо на земле. В памяти не сохранилось ровным счётом никакой информации о предшествующих событиях.  
Он растерянно поднялся, с трудом заставляя двигаться тяжело поддающееся тело, опёрся на ближайшее дерево, осмотрелся. Относительно расчищенный от бурелома смешанный лиственный лес с густым подлеском и кустистыми зарослями принадлежал их берегу, больше же Рубик не мог сказать о месте своего необъяснимого пребывания ничего. Стоял самый обычный солнечный день, пели самые обычные лесные птицы, самым обычным образом шелестел листвой ветер, и самым же обычным образом Рубик опять не мог понять, что произошло, куда он попал и жив ли он вообще или уже не совсем.  
Какие обстоятельства привели его в лесную глухомань и что творилось накануне — магус понятия не имел, хотя по общей физической слабости, глухо болящей голове и отчаянной жажде догадывался. Рубик перебрал содержимое поясной сумки, не обнаруживая ни клярити, ни сальвы. Ориентируясь на слабо различимый плеск, он не очень уверенно продрался сквозь кусты до оказавшегося совсем рядом маленького родника и кое-как уселся у воды, жадно отпивая из сложенных горстью ладоней. Кроме того, Рубик поймал себя на испытывании ощутимого дискомфорта при передвижении и довольно скоро сообразил, что понятия не имеет, куда подевался его посох.  
Данная потеря его в значительной степени огорчила. Оставалось надеяться, что посох лежит и смеётся где-то в лесу, а это обозначало, что предмет представлялось возможным отыскать с помощью Фуриона. Разве что ещё местные сатиры, кобольды или кентавры могли стащить, но сломать посох те не сумеют, а отобрать всё равно у них отберут.  
Печалящийся из-за потери посоха Рубик долго сидел, вздыхал и пил воду. Бьющий из земли родник образовывал маленький чистый ручей, уходивший в заросли кустов калины. От нечего делать Рубик ударил по водной глади телекинезом — и воду лихо выплеснуло из промытого ей в почве русла.  
Насколько Рубик знал, телекинез с такой силой не действует. Он озадаченно посмотрел на собственную руку, после чего с нарастающим интересом порылся в памяти, пытаясь восстановить уже не предшествующие события, а отпечатки способностей. Выцепив обрывочные фрагменты, Рубик воссоздал заклинание, механически сплетая и аккумулируя энергию. Он мог находиться где угодно и когда угодно, мог забыть своё имя и события прошедших дней, но отточенное мастерство великого магуса пропить было невозможно.  
В кисти быстро нарастало тепло, концентрируясь на кончиках пальцев зудящим жаром. Недолго думая, Рубик привычным жестом направил руку на многострадальное русло ручья и плавно высвободил энергию — точнее, попытался плавно высвободить, потому что проконтролировать вырвавшийся поток пламени ему всё-таки не удалось.  
С шипением взметнулось облако пара, едва не ошпаривая недальновидного магуса и вынуждая его отвернуться. Кое-где уже занимались на лесной подстилке и ветвях отдельные языки пламени; птицы подняли гвалт. И тут же на повреждённой огнём земле материализовался Фурион, проявившись из молниеносного переплетения взявшегося из ниоткуда лозняка и торопливо затоптавший не успевший разгореться пожар. Увлечённо пытавшийся сформулировать некую заманчивую ускользающую мысль Рубик безразлично наблюдал за действиями хранителя.  
— Ты! — рявкнул Фурион, наконец повернувшись в сторону Рубика.  
— Не уверен, — пожал плечами магус. — В смысле, уже не уверен, что я это я. У меня такого заклинания, сколько себя помню, не водилось. Я кто?  
— Свинья ты, вот ты кто! — злился Фурион. — Ты что здесь устроил?  
— Ммм... — задумался Рубик. — У меня посох потерялся куда-то, можешь найти?  
Фурион обругал его последними словами и телепортировался прочь раньше, чем Рубик успел спросить, как тот это делает.  
Не шибко огорчаясь, Рубик принялся с новым усердием копаться в собственной памяти. Он по-прежнему не мог вспомнить, каким образом и как давно очутился посередине леса. Вспомнил другое.  
  
Рубик не обратил никакого внимания ни на появившегося рядом с ним огненного двойника Ксина, ни на тотчас занявшего место двойника целестиала. Магуса сейчас вообще ничего не волновало — он с исключительным восторгом любовался на бушевавший пустотный шторм.  
Удары жёлто-зелёного адского огня методично разбивали родник и русло ручья, и испаряющаяся вода превратила лесной покров в затуманенное грязное месиво. Уничтоженная на корню калина торчала уродливыми останками кустов.  
Выжидающий завершения разрушительного эффекта Ксин стоял молча. Рубик заметил присутствие целестиала лишь когда шторм наконец начал утихать.  
— Тоже пришёл полюбоваться? Больно уж мне этот шторм нравится. Слушай, Ксин, откуда он у меня? Я что же, получается, генерал? Но огонь тогда у меня откуда? Огня у меня никогда не имелось.  
— Ты протрезвеешь и всё исчезнет, — непонятно, в шутку или всерьёз произнёс Ксин. — Пойдём.  
— Нет, — заупрямился Рубик. — Вдруг я — это на самом деле ты? Дай проверю.  
Ксин благосклонно согласился:  
— Ну проверь.  
Как тот и ожидал, Рубик в его текущем состоянии не сумел справиться со скоростью передвижения во время активации огненного двойника. Врезавшийся в первое же дерево магус отлетел от силы удара, шумно падая навзничь.  
Целестиал подошёл к распростёртому на земле Рубику, присел рядом с ним на корточки, опёрся локтями на колени и вновь принялся молча наблюдать.  
— Кажется, я — это не ты, — наконец сказал вновь лежащий на земле магус, ощупывая сломавшуюся из-за падения секцию воротника плаща. — И куда-то делся мой посох. Точно помню, что у меня был посох.  
— Так ты ж его у Эзрайта оставил, — напомнил Ксин. — Если что, Эзрайт — это тоже не ты.  
— Думаешь? — засомневался Рубик.  
— Полностью в этом уверен.  
— А кто же я? — жалобно спросил Рубик, после чего наконец-то поднялся с земли, охая и потирая ушибы.  
Ксин тоже поднялся, выпрямился, взглянул на магуса сверху вниз.  
— Ты ходячая катастрофа. Зачем ты это делаешь, можешь мне объяснить?  
Рубик явно не понял вопроса, поэтому Ксину пришлось уточнить:  
— Зачем ты разрушаешь нашу территорию?  
— Так восстановится же, — всё ещё не понимал вопроса Рубик. — Я ж никого не тронул, а пожару Фурион разгореться не даст. Слушай, что произошло-то, как я тут очутился?  
Ксин молча протянул ему свиток телепортации в Оплот. Рубик принял свиток, повертел его в руках, раскрыл и мельком просмотрел заклинание.  
— Вот спасибо. А я опять куда-то все свои подевал. Пойду тогда к Имиру, пару стаканчиков пропущу, потом к вам в кузницу.  
Ксин не стал рассказывать Рубику, что восторженного магуса уже должен по идее ожидать на площади отнюдь не восторженный Нортром. Дождавшись, пока фигура Рубика рассеется в искрах телепортации, Ксин окинул взглядом учинённую незадачливым колдуном разруху и попросил у леса прощения за этого раздолбая.  
С исчезновением Рубика затихший было лес понемногу начал оживать. Успокоившиеся птицы продолжили пение; время от времени что-то шебуршало в отдалённых кустах.  
Только Ксин собрался повторно активировать своего двойника и привычным образом вернуться к наковальне, как к нему телепортировался хмурый Фурион.  
— Час от часу не легче, — раздражённо произнёс тот. — Один идиот ушёл, другой явился. Можешь вниз сходить, проследить за порядком? Там _этот_.  
— Этот, который этот, или этот, который тот? — уточнил Ксин.  
— Этот, который псих.  
Не дожидаясь согласия целестиала, Фурион тыкнул пальцем в сторону:  
— Он в сторону белой рощи идёт, примерно пара километров отсюда. С психом Рилай, но деревья с ума сходят.  
Молча выславший огненного двойника в указанном Фурионом направлении Ксин переместился следом.  
  
Светлая берёзовая роща, стараниями хранителя точно так же тщательно вычищенная и от излишнего валежника, и от бурелома, кое-где была изрыта мелкими овражками; на подставленных солнцу склонах алело бесчисленное количество земляничных ягод. Ксин неторопливо прохаживался между деревьями, ожидая появления великого врага леса. Пропустить Риззрака он не опасался, того было слышно за версту — лесорубная машина производила совершенно несоразмерный росту механика шум.  
Постепенно Ксин задумался на тему сегодняшней прерванной работы, высчитывая, смогут ли они завершить дела в срок — Мирана просила ювелирный церемониальный кинжал, Магине требовалась новая пара секир. Благолепие солнечной берёзовой рощи, усыпанной земляникой, способствовало вдохновению. Ксин присел на ближайший поваленный ствол, вытащил из-за пазухи блокнот, зачарованное перо и принялся набрасывать предполагаемые схемы отделки гарды и оформление клинка для будущего кинжала Мираны.  
Через какое-то время в отдалении начали различаться постепенно приближающиеся звуки — характерные размеренные грохот и лязгание лесорубной машины. После них начало различаться и монотонное размеренное рычание двигателя. Судя по траектории движения звука, кин собирался пройти совсем рядом.  
Наконец среди деревьев показалась и сама лесорубная машина Риззрака. Ксин нимало не удивился, разглядев пристроившуюся на корпусе аппарата Рилай — миниатюрные размеры и вес девушки позволяли. Кины создавали технику на совесть, и машина продвигалась вперёд твёрдыми уверенными движениями железных ног, хотя её баланс был заметно нарушен из-за присутствия лишнего груза.  
Опирающаяся на незадействованный манипулятор Рилай наклонилась, что-то сказала Риззраку. Тот кивнул, не отводя взгляда от неровного рельефа рощи, переместил несколько рычагов. Выхлопная труба аппарата выбрасывала в воздух дурно пахнущие пары отработанного топлива.  
Ксин поднялся с бревна, закрыл блокнот, деактивировал перо и убрал их обратно. Риззрак подвёл машину поближе, остановился, переключая мотор на холостой ход. Стало заметно тише.  
— А мы к Урсе, за ягодами, — сказала Ксину Рилай. — Я вечером планирую пирог испечь, приходи в гости.  
Уставившийся на приборную доску Риззрак заметно нервничал, тщетно пытаясь скрыть компульсивные движения хватавшихся за рычаги рук.  
— Ри, может быть, мы всё-таки так далеко не пойдём?  
— Ух ты, к Урсе? — улыбнулся Ксин. — Никак и дорогу знаете?  
Рилай хотела было ответить на его шутку своей, что, мол, в первый раз идёт, однако Риззрак наверняка принял бы её слова за чистую монету и принялся ныть.  
— А как же, — сказала она Ксину. Рьяно щёлкавший тумблерами кин напряжённо озирался:  
— Ри, они повсюду...  
Опиравшаяся на манипулятор с циркулярной пилой Рилай делала невозможным использование данного узла машины. Ксин мысленно поздравил деву с этим хитрым ходом, хотя он отлично понимал, что Рилай просто нашла повод не передвигаться самостоятельно. Как ему было известно, ту иногда катала и Аюшта.  
Отвечая на подмигивание Рилай, целестиал кивнул якобы в задумчивости. Беззвучной выразительной гримасой выразив всё, что она думает по поводу данной ситуации, вслух Рилай произнесла иное:  
— Они тебя не тронут. Они тебя сами боятся.  
Не способный адекватно оценивать реальность кин ныл:  
— Как же, боятся, они меня ненавидят. Они в восточном лесу дикие совсем, а ты хочешь, чтобы я туда шёл.  
— Они Ксина испугаются, — настаивала Рилай, стараясь, чтобы в голосе не прорезался предательский смешок.  
— Я за ними присмотрю, — с каменным лицом пообещал Ксин, — они в моём присутствии не забалуют.  
— Это хорошо! — обрадовался Риззрак. Кин вернул двигатель в активное состояние, лихо дёрнул рычаги. Машина качнулась, но равновесия не потеряла и бойко затопала по траве. Безмятежно любовавшаяся природой Рилай сместила центр своей тяжести на корпусе машины, обеспечивая Риззраку более удобное управление.  
  
После того, как они перешли охраняемую последним рядом башен восточную просеку, лес постепенно начал сгущаться и темнеть. Валежника и бурелома становилось всё больше; из-за сильно пересечённого рельефа компании пришлось снизить темп передвижения. Волнения Фуриона были полностью оправданы, потому что Риззрак с явным трудом удерживался от использования непосредственного функционала лесорубной машины. Рилай же, казалось, не мешали ни выхлопные газы, ни тряска корпуса машины из-за периодического использования крюкового манипулятора.  
— Зачем они тут всё это набросали?! — вопил Риззрак, и Ксин думал, что тот такими темпами скоро оторвёт свои рычаги, настолько яростно кин сражался с управлением. — Я же переломаю себе все ноги!  
— Они не знали, что ты придёшь, а то обязательно бы убрали, — сказала Рилай. — Не сердись на них, они не специально.  
— А, ну ладно.  
Благополучно миновав опасную зону, спонтанно организовавшаяся компания вскоре углубилась в кедровый бор. Нынче выдался большой урожай на шишки, и в бору повсюду сновали белки, при появлении незнакомцев поднявшие изрядный шум.  
Направляемый Рилай Риззрак вёл свой аппарат в полумраке широких крон высоких кедровых сосен Терры. Здесь уже почти не было бурелома, только слабый подлесок и валежник. Если бы не рычание двигателя и не неизбежное лязгание деталей, их передвижение было бы бесшумным, настолько толстым оказался слой почвенной подстилки из опавшей кедровой хвои. Белки, однако, в любом случае не пропустили бы незнакомца.  
  
Урса появился совершенно неожиданно — вышел из-за малиновых кустов, в изобилии разросшихся в бору. Рилай приветственно замахала тому, едва не подскакивая на своём месте. Риззрак ожесточённо вцепился в рычаги, с явным трудом стабилизируя равновесие машины.  
— Ри!!!  
— Извини, — застыла Рилай, обеими руками хватаясь за бортик покачнувшегося корпуса. — Урса, мы тебя ни от чего серьёзного не отвлекли?  
По виду Урсы никогда нельзя было сказать, что тот собирается сделать в следующую минуту. Урсин с совершенно одинаковым рвением и отрывал головы, и лакомился сластями, и гонялся за бабочками — последним занимался, разумеется, лишь когда его никто не видел. Маленькие, глубоко посаженные глазки неизменно тяжело осматривали пространство острым беглым взглядом. На самом деле Ульфсаар был не таким кровожадным чудовищем, каким казался, но об этом знали не все.  
— Не отвлекли, — объявил Урса, почёсываясь. Когти передних лап, однако, были предназначены для подобного действия слабо. Урсин подошёл к ближайшему кедру, вытянулся и как следует вычесался об кору. — Чего это вы ко мне таким составом?  
— Приходи сегодня в гости, — улыбалась Рилай, — я пирог печь буду и мусс сбивать.  
Урса долго не думал, сразу заревел и закивал.  
— Только покажи нам, где тут ты ещё ягоды не все съел.  
— Вы что, ради ягод сюда припёрлись? — раскатисто удивился Урса.  
— Тут особо вкусные растут, — кивнула Рилай, чтобы Риззрак не заподозрил, что его самым наглым способом использовали. — И у меня к тебе дело ещё есть.  
— Ну вот с этого и надо было начинать, — буркнул Урса, с неприязнью нюхая воздух и косясь на лесорубную машину. — Что за дело?  
— На месте расскажу. Веди к ягодам.  
Урса ещё раз с сомнением покосился на нервно озирающегося по сторонам Риззрака, посмотрел на не проронившего до сих пор ни слова Ксина, неглубоко поклонился целестиалу в знак приветствия. Ксин ответил аналогичной любезностью.  
— Ну идём, — Урса развернулся и с удивительной для его массивной туши проворностью пошустрил в сторону. Риззрак повёл машину следом, только вскоре из-за валежника начал заметно отставать, и Урсе пришлось сдержать шаг.  
  
Ульфсаар вывел их к большому озеру, окружённому всё теми же кедровыми соснами. Светлая, чистенькая опушка сплошь заросла черникой.  
— Вот, — хрипло сказал он. — Пришли.  
Рилай дождалась, пока Риззрак не посадит и не выключит свой агрегат, после чего с громким «ууф» неуклюже слезла с корпуса, разминая затёкшие за продолжительную поездку ноги.  
— И теперь что? — спросил Риззрак, мрачно оглядывая обрамлявшую озеро тёмную сосновую стену. Рилай достала из кабины свою корзинку, поглядела на кусок кекса, оценивая размеры. Она планировала устроить с Урсой небольшой пикник на природе, благо в Риззрака много всё равно не влезало, но вынужденное присутствие Ксина меняло планы. Не колеблясь, Рилай протянула корзинку Ксину:  
— Тут кекс и кофе, угоститесь с Риззраком. Если поможешь ягоды собирать, будет хорошо, нет так нет. А у меня пока дело.  
Урса тоже хотел кекс, но ничего не сказал, поскольку этого куска и ему одному было мало.  
— С большим удовольствием отдам свою долю даме, — сказал Ксин.  
— Жри, говорю, — настаивала дама. — Потащили тебя с собой, ты полдня потеряешь такими темпами. Чего я, свой кекс не ела, что ли.  
Ксину оставалось только поблагодарить, однако помогать собирать ягоды он отказался:  
— Буду работать над чертежами.  
Распланировав таким образом действия, Рилай вполголоса сказала что-то Урсе и они отошли к озеру, оставив позади оживлённо достающего угощение Риззрака и пристально рассматривающего сорванную веточку черники целестиала.  
  
— Ну? — спросил Урса, когда они отошли на достаточное расстояние. В толще озёрной прозрачной воды виднелись хорошо различимые силуэты рыб. — Что у тебя там случилось?  
Рилай лишь заулыбалась:  
— У меня ничего не случилось. Сядь.  
Урса послушно плюхнулся на траву. Они были знакомы уже изрядное количество времени и любили друг друга нежной приятельской любовью. С тех пор, как в Оплоте появился Свен, Рилай стала проводить с Урсой значительно меньше времени, но по-прежнему являлась его незаменимым союзником на поле боя.  
— Я тут что-то задумалась: сколько у тебя усов? — с исключительно серьёзным лицом произнесла дева. Урса аж растерялся.  
— Одни...  
Рилай помотала головой и решительно схватила обеими руками Урсу за мохнатую морду:  
— Я сейчас буду считать.  
  
Свиток телепортации перенёс Рубика на центральную площадь Оплота, и кажущийся после леса особенно ярким дневной свет отозвался в голове магуса новым приступом тупой боли. Он прикрыл глаза предплечьем.  
До слуха Рубика доносились размеренный плеск фонтана, голоса, ещё голоса, снова голоса, стук колющего поленья топора. Звуки воспринимались громче, чем они являлись на самом деле, хотя принадлежащий таверне шум можно было определить даже сейчас. Щурясь, Рубик понемногу отнял предплечье от глаз.  
Он подошёл к сидевшему у своей хибарки Расте. Дружелюбно скалившийся шаман незамедлительно спросил:  
— У тебя есть еда?  
— Я не знаю, кто я, — поделился Рубик. — Судя по всему, я генерал.  
Раста оскалился ещё сильнее и закивал.  
— Раз ты генерал, у тебя должна быть еда!  
— У меня есть только шторм, — вздохнул Рубик, — хочешь, покажу?  
— Не хочу, — отказался шаман, — я есть хочу. Я уже и к Нору ходил, а его дома нет.  
Магус поскрёб пальцами голову.  
— А в таверне чего, не кормят?  
— Ну ты даёшь, — возмутился тот. — В таверне любой дурак пожрать может. Мне так скучно.  
— А ты им за еду фейерверк сооруди, — предложил Рубик. — Слушай, у тебя есть сальва?  
— Есть, — кивнул Раста, ненадолго задумался и оживлённо вскочил на ноги. — Мне нравится идея насчёт фейерверка! Я сейчас.  
Раста юркнул в свой хлипкий покосившийся домишко и быстро вернулся, сжимая сальву, дагон и высушенную змеиную погремушку. Рубик взял протянутый ему флакон зелья, кивнул на дагон:  
— Знаешь, я не уверен, что тебя за это покормят.  
Взглянувший на жезл Раста хлопнул себя по лбу и вновь скрылся в помещении, выскакивая обратно со своими стандартными ритуальными жезлами. Успевший за это время выпить сальву магус чувствовал, как к нему постепенно возвращается бодрость тела и восприятия. Разум по-прежнему оставался затуманенным, но хотя бы уже не болела голова. Рубика несколько удручал тот факт, что он всё ещё не мог вспомнить обстоятельства своего появления посередине леса и предшествующие этому чобытия.  
Не переставая нести чушь, Раста потопал по направлению к таверне. Совершенно не привыкший ходить без посоха Рубик уныло плёлся следом, покачиваясь и дёргаясь на ходу.  
  
Таверна едва не ходила ходуном от шума. Появления Рубика и Расты никто даже не заметил — все столпились вокруг выставленного отдельно массивного стола, за которым Свен и Юрнеро занимались борьбой на руках. Зрители подбадривали обоих участников окриками и громко комментировали процесс.  
После двух проигрышей подряд Юрнеро поднялся из-за стола; потирая ладони, освободившееся место немедленно занял улыбающийся до ушей Имир.  
Мэнджикс дружелюбно ткнул джаггернауту наполненную почти до краёв деревянную кружку, содержимое которой со стороны определить было нельзя. Раста, разумеется, тотчас к ним пристал:  
— А что там, что там, что там?  
Шаман сунул нос в кружку, сунул в жидкость палец, облизнул палец и скривился, словно съел клопа:  
— Фу-у.  
Рубик усмехнулся в кулак.  
— О, Рубик, — заметил его Юрнеро. — Ты нашёлся всё-таки?  
— Я не очень уверен, что нашёлся именно я, — заметил Рубик.  
Юрнеро подозрительно на него посмотрел, хмыкнул и отпил из кружки, невольно повторив при этом гримасу Расты:  
— Что за гадость ты мне дал?  
— Гадость? — громогласно оскорбился Мэнджикс. — Гадость?! Какая это тебе гадость, я сам гнал! Пятикратная перегонка! А он — гадость!  
— Преврати его в курицу, — сказал радостно оскалившемуся шаману Юрнеро, но Мэнджикс шлёпнул их обоих по уху, коротко хохотнул и повернулся на шум — умудрившийся проиграть Имиру Свен по-дружески двинул тому кулаком. В ответ Имир, тоже по-дружески, перевернул на рыцаря стол. Началась свалка.  
Юрнеро отошёл в рабочую зону барной стойки, поставил на столешницу кружку с самогоном Мэнджикса и самостоятельно чего-то нацедил из крана определённого бочонка, после чего вернулся наблюдать за дракой.  
Чтобы их не задели, Раста с Рубиком на всякий случай отошли к стене. Вскоре, однако, им пришлось отойти подальше, потом ещё подальше, и наконец вообще выйти из таверны — размах мужского развлечения набрал солидные обороты. К тому же в потасовку включился ещё и Юрнеро, поэтому лавки, столы и стулья летели во все стороны.  
Из таверны доносились треск ломаемой мебели, выкрики, обильный звон разбитого стекла. Рубик попытался заглянуть в окно, но тут из этого самого окна вылетел на улицу стул, осыпав магуса осколками стекла и едва не попав ему по голове.  
— А потом фейерверк, — осклабился Раста. — И накормят. Весело.  
  
В это же время на площадь неторопливо вплыл Нериф, сменивший бутылку кальвадоса на бутылку джина с тоником и несущий вместо своего вещего шара обгрызенный шмат ветчины, в котором оставалось ещё прилично веса. Он уговорил Свена пожертвовать угощение мирным голодным оракулам.  
Нериф пристроился напротив таверны на бортике фонтана, сполоснул в воде стакан, налил себе джина с тоником и принялся кусать ветчину, с негромким хихиканием наблюдая за помогающим Рубику отряхнуться от осколков Растой.  
  
Вскоре шум начал смолкать, и Рубик с Растой осторожно поднялись обратно в таверну, поскольку по-прежнему хотели один — есть, другой — пить. По внутреннему залу, казалось, прошёл ураган, настолько жалкое зрелище представляло собой помещение. Крипы уже торопливо приступили к уборке, потихоньку вынося сломанную мебель, подметая с пола осколки и вытирая кровь.  
Не менее жалко выглядящие, но удивительно бодрые для своего состояния комбатанты же казались исключительно довольны содеянным. Те сгрудились у стойки, шумно обсуждая драку, и помятый Имир с половиной отбитого бивня не успевал наливать.  
Безуспешно попытавшийся прорваться к стойке Раста в конце концов попросту запрыгнул на проигнорировавшего данное действие Мэнджикса, шустро карабкаясь тому на плечи:  
— Эй! Эй! Эй, эй!  
Имир сделал вид, что собирается щёлкнуть надоедливого шамана по лбу.  
— Хотите фейерверк? — настаивал Раста.  
Мэнджикс ленивым движением сбросил того со своей спины, однако тотчас поднявшийся с пола Раста не отчаивался, тем более что фейерверк вроде как хотели.  
— Да тут больше ломать уже и нечего, — поставил точку Кункка, — всё уже сами сломали. Валяй.  
Сжавший в ладонях ритуальные жезлы Раста закружился с пронзительными воплями, оскалился ещё сильнее, сделал несколько пассов руками и резко выбросил жезлы вверх, выстреливая десятками разноцветных искрящихся молний.  
— Я так не умею, — позавидовал Рубик, сосредоточенно копаясь в своей памяти и не находя ни единой отметки о подобном заклинании. — Значит, я — это не ты.  
— Конечно, не я! — весело согласился Раста. — Ты же сам сказал, что ты генерал!  
При воспоминании о шторме Рубик засиял.  
— А можно я тоже фейерверк покажу?  
Имир было нахмурился, но махнул рукой:  
— А, хрен с тобой. Показывай.  
  
Нериф откусил ещё кусок ветчины и запил джином с тоником, наблюдая, как здание таверны сокрушают потоки лившегося с неба жёлто-зелёного пустотного огня.  
— Я же говорил, что не получится сегодня работать.

**________________________________  
Воздержитесь от комментирования и выражения личного мнения.  
Я не знаю, как на этом сайте целиком отключить функцию комментариев, поэтому данная приписка будет в конце каждой публикации.**


End file.
